


[Podfic] Just Save the First Edition for Me

by kalakirya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of such_height's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Aziraphale accidentally sells a book, and finds himself dangerously near to parting with another.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Save the First Edition for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Save The First Edition For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177782) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Title:** Just Save the First Edition for Me

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 6:20

[download as an mp3 (6MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-save-first-edition-for-me-0)


End file.
